tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Axiom - Amr)
|master= Jamaul Crow |jspirit= HEROIC SPIRIT JAPANESE NAME |class= http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Saber Saber |alignment= Chaotic Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= B |luck= B |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= C |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= C |skill2= Knight Tactics |skill2value= C |skill3= Mana Burst (Courage) |skill3value= A |np1= All Father's Axe |np1target= Anti-Fortress |np1rank= B |np2= Carnwennan (Altered) |np2target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np2rank= C |np3= Pridwen |np3target= Anti-Unit |np3rank= C }} |qualclasses = | height = 271 cm | weight = 226 kg | gender = male | hairc = | eyec = Blue | birthp = | bday = ? | bloodt = 0+ | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = | imagecol = Navy Blue }} Identity Amr is the Crown Prince of Camalot. He was born in a alternate time line than the standard fate time line. In this one Arthur is a man. His son Amr grew up beleving in truth, justice, and the Camalot way. However when his father began to go down the path of madness and planned to genecide all of the native born Saxons, and other none Britannia Amr and his brother Mordred rose up to stop him. He eventually killed his father in single combat , and took the holy sword Excalibur for himself. However he returned the blade to The Lady of The Lake and abdicated his throne, allowing the British people to live free. Appearance Personality A man with a strong sense of justice, and firm morals. He thinks of the people before himself, and fears the abuse of power. Roles Fate/Axiom Abilities All Father's Axe - When Amr raised a army to show his father the loyalty of the native born Saxons he gained the respect and admiration of the people. In response to this a hundred of the All Father, came together and forged a magical axe. The weapon came to be known as The Axe of the All Father, or later known as All Father's Axe. The shaman's who forged the weapon feared that Amr might betray them once he received their gift. As a result the enchantment on the axe resonated with the hearts and minds of the Saxon people. The more one is beloved by the Saxons the stronger the enchantment is. The more they are hated the weaker it is. Wielding the All Father's Axe increases ones endurance by a rank and their magical resistance by a rank. However this effect only counts if the All Father's Axe is a Noble Phantasm of the user. If the user is not attuned to it, they do not gain the bonus. Carnwennan (Altered) - Carnwennan is King' Arthur's legendary dagger that has the ability to hide the user in shadows. When the weapon was passed onto Amr, he found he had very little use for a dagger. Taking the remains of the legendary sword Hrunting, which he needed for the magic stored in it's shards, Amr blacksmith was able to extend the dagger into a proper arming sword. The blade retained it's magical abilities to hide the user in shadows. When Carnwennan is in effect, Amr has the skill presence concealment at B. His armor also does not make a sound. It also allows him to control and manipulate shadows. Pridwen - Pridwen is the magical shield of King Arthur. The Shield was given to Amr by his father. The Shield was remodeled into a Tower Shield to fit Amr's fighting style. The Shield defends Amr from devious attacks. It only allows attacks from the front to get thought. Any attack made from his back or sides will be blocked by the shield's manifestation. It also increases his magical resistance by one rank. Backstory https://childrenofarthur.wordpress.com/tag/amr/ Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Saber Servants Category:Fate/Axiom